


Back to normal

by slytherinqueenthanos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :O, I make myself cry with how sad this fic is., Kidnapping, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker Without Powers, Peter Parker gets hurt, Please leave your review in the comments., Spoiler warning peter drops his dorito :'(, This only be 2nd fic, Whump, ahhhh, angssst, do nit hurt me fellings, pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinqueenthanos/pseuds/slytherinqueenthanos
Summary: Peter parker gets kidnapped and when the avengers find him, his captors remove his powers entirely in front of the whole team.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day for Peter parker. Go to school, go on patrol that kind of thing. But the normality of the day quickly ended.

While Peter was on patrol, he had spotted something rather, odd. A white windowless van. So he made the stupid decision to check it out.

When he got there he greeted the two men in the front of the van. "Hey fellas, nice van you've got here," Peter said.

The man on the passenger side to turned o the driver, "hey, look who decided to pay us a visit" he said.

"Now I don't like to make assumptions, but you have to admit windowless vans are prime kidnapper vehicles," peter said.

Then one of the men opened the door of the van took a right hook, as peter managed to duck from it he felt a sharp pinch in the neck and he was out.

* * *

Peter woke up, he was on a cold metal table. He tried to move but he seemed to be strapped down.

One of the men from the van walked in. "Peter Parker, huh?" he said. 

"What do you want," Peter said.

"For the mutants to be gone," the man said.

Peter thought about this for a moment.

"You know I never would have thought spider-man was a 15 year old boy," the kidnapper stated. "Too bad spider-man doesn't get to help people anymore," 

"Wha- what do you mean?" Peter questioned. 

"Shhh," the man said, "just go to sleep." 

The voice faded and everything went dark.

* * *

 

It was around 5pm when Tony Stark's phone wrang. He didn't expect it to be from May Parker. 

He picked up the phone, and answered. What he got was the frantic and worried sounding voice of peter parkers aunt, which made  him worry.

"Is peter with you? He hasn't answered his phone and the school says he didn't show up," May said.

Fuck. Tony thought. He knew something had to be terribly wrong, because peter never skipped school.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Peter fluttered his eyes open. He was greeted by the blank room in which he was left to sleep.

"Hey Peter I was wondering when you were gonna join us," his captor stated.

Peters immediate reaction was to spring up, but he couldn't move, because of the restraints attached to the table he lay on.

"I hope you don't mind, peter, but we have to keep you strapped to that table so you don't try to escape. We tried a paralytic but it just burned through your metabolism," the man said in a falsely sympathetic voice.

Then what came next peter was not expecting. There was a sharp sensation that flooded his shoulder, and made black spots appear in his vision, he yelped out in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry did that sting?" his kidnapper asked, "we just need a sample of your blood, if that's okay with you," he smirked, then said, "but you don't have much control over that, do you?" Then the man left. 

* * *

Tony stark had contemplated whether or not he should tell the rest of the avengers about the situation for a full day, before deciding he should.

He had called the whole team for a meeting to tell them that morning. Everyone had kind of fallen for the small teenage boy that was Peter Parker.

"So, Peter's missing?" Steve Rodgers asks. 

"That is exactly what I just said," says Tony. 

"Do you have any leads on where he might be at?" Natasha Romanov asks.

"If I did, don't you think I would tell you guys," Tony replies.

"Look, Tony we know your mad, but so are we, we want to find him as much as you do," Steve says. 

"Did you check the tracker in the suit?" Natasha asks.

"No, I really didn't even think about it," tony replies, "FRIDAY, pull up Peter's tracker,"

"According to his AI, the last place the tracker picked up, was in an alley behind, the donut shop in queens before the tracker went offline."

* * *

 

Peter, had been through multiple tests since he was kidnapped, each one more agonising than the first, to where Peter hardly registered the pain. This time he was in the middle, of this psychological torture, in which each if his worst fears came at him. He let out scream after blood curdling scream, but he was never put out of his misery even for a second. Then it ended.

And he walked in.

"Well peter, I think that's enough for today," the kidnapper said.

Peter didn't say anything in response, he just stared at the ceiling while tears ran down his face.


End file.
